A discrete user interface including various knobs in the instrument panel of motor vehicles typically has separate operating elements or separate operating knobs, with each operating element being allocated to temperature adjustment, air flow adjustment, and the associated fan level setting. As such, each operating element which must be adjusted separately to select a parameter.
One problem of the discrete user interface is that to adjust the stated parameters for the functioning of the climate control system, the operating elements, which in most cases are equipped with symbols, are actuated separately and in succession by the vehicle passengers.
One method of inputting parameters of a parameter field is described in the publication DE 103 31 775 A1, in which the method for controlling a system is provided, wherein the parameter field is first represented graphically in a first parameter setting on a sensitive display screen or touch screen, using dots, lines and/or areas, and wherein the dots, lines and/or areas are adjusted by touching the display screen, so that the resulting parameter field that is displayed has a second parameter setting that is different from the first setting. The system can be a climate control system for a motor vehicle, in which the parameter field is a local temperature distribution.
One problem is that the sensitive display screen always works with only one parameter adjustment at a time, for example either with a temperature adjustment or with a volume adjustment, wherein the sensitive display screen is switched on beforehand based upon the desired parameter, using a push button. The corresponding parameter can then be keyed in using the display screen. In place of a temperature controller or a volume controller, control is accomplished by shifting a preset touch area of the display screen.
A conventional touch screen is a computer input device, in which the command-supported control sequence of a technical device, in most cases a computer, are apparently directly controlled by touching parts of a symbol. The technical conversion of a command input gives the impression of direct control of a computer via finger contact. Thus a cursor focus can be positioned on the sensitive surface using the finger or a stylus. By briefly tilting or dragging the finger or the stylus across the touch screen, a drag and drop operation can be executed.
Several technical systems exist for converting the touch sensitivity, including, for example: capacitive surfaces; resistive systems; acoustic wave controlled systems; and optical, infrared controlled systems.
As a further example, analog resistive touch screens are comprised of two conductive indium tin oxide layers (x-layer and y-layer) positioned opposite one another, which are activated using a constant direct current voltage. Between the layers are a large number of small spacer dots, which enable a separation of the two layers. When the touch screen is touched at a certain point, the two layers come into contact with one another at that point, creating an electrical contact. The resistance of this contact creates a different voltage at each point. The change in voltage can then be used to determine the coordinates x and y.
Another operating device for use in a motor vehicle to adjust continuously or quasi-continuously adjustable parameters is described in the publication DE 10 2004 029 203 A1, wherein the operating device comprises a touch screen, and an operating field can be displayed on the touch screen, wherein the parameter can be adjusted by dragging it across the operating field. In this case, the length of a dragging motion across the operating field is a measurement of the change in the parameter. Parameters can be the scale of a map for a navigational system or a target temperature for a climate control system or the volume of a radio system.
One problem is that with the touch screen, only one value can be adjusted; for example, a target temperature adjustment in the climate control system of a motor vehicle, or a volume adjustment to the radio in the instrument panel, etc., can be made.
Another operating field for adjusting comfort parameters in a motor vehicle, which is located in its instrument panel or armrest area, is described in the publication DE 10 2004 038 061 A1, wherein the adjustment is made via the operating and control elements assigned to the individual functional elements, such as seat, steering wheel and foot pedal adjustment, seat heaters and climate control. In this case, it is provided that at least two comfort parameters relevant to the well-being of a vehicle passenger can be activated on a single operating unit using symbols on sections of a human body, represented as a pictogram. For the climate control system, there are symbols for air flow and fan power, and a symbol for displaying the temperature setting, and also a symbol for seat heating and seat ventilation. The directional arrows on the symbols make it possible for the vehicle passenger to make the intended adjustment.
One problem is that vehicle passengers must actuate several separate symbols in order to adjust the climate control system.
A device for displaying information regarding the climate in the interior of a motor vehicle is described in the publication DE 20 2006 003 543 U1, wherein a display screen and a control means are provided, with which the display screen can be activated to display a silhouette of a person sitting in a seat in the interior of the vehicle. Using the control means, the display screen for displaying the silhouette of the person can be controlled by filling it with multiple colors, wherein each color is assigned a temperature. The display screen can be embodied as a so-called touch screen, in which case the operating elements are a part of the touch screen.
One problem is that to establish the climate functions of a climate control system, a plurality of partial display screens are connected to the important colored areas of passenger silhouettes, which display only the actual or the target temperature in the area assigned to that part of the body. The device contains a plurality of separately actuable operating elements for adjusting the parameters of a climate control system.
An adjustment system for motor vehicles is described in the publication EP 1 292 205 B1, wherein an operating console with a touch-sensitive display screen is provided, which is connected to a control unit supported by a microcomputer, which unit has control outputs at least to a fan unit, to air flow valves, and to temperature control elements of the climate control system, in which current settings and available options for adjusting at least the air volume, the air flow and the air temperature can be displayed in analogous symbolic representations on the display screen, which respond to touch contact to change current settings, and in which each of the analogous symbolic representations comprises a geometric shape, which delimits a closed surface, which represents an infinitely variable number of available adjustment values, and a current adjustment value is visualized within the closed area by an optically accentuated marking. In this case, the adjusted air flow is changed by shifting a point within the area of a triangle. Other analogous symbolic representations make up a symbolic slide bar.
One problem is that a plurality of symbols are shown on the touch-sensitive display screen, which can be actuated via touch contact within the scope of their indicated touch-shifting options (slide bar), and via shifting within predetermined bridges, those of the parameters—temperature, air flow, fan power—thereby adjusting the parameters. This represents a two-dimensional parameter adjustment with limited actuability, and on the touch screen, the three parameters are adjustable separately from one another.
It would be desirable to develop a user interface for adjusting parameters of a climate control system in motor vehicles, which is suitably configured such that by touch actuating one area, all three parameters can be adjusted at the same time.